Snowed In
by knightfire
Summary: The Titans decide to go on a vacation in the mountains. Raven, BB, Cyborg, Speedy, and Bee are determind to put Robin and Star a couple. How crazy will things get once they become snowed in?
1. Vacation

Author's note: This is a Starfire x Robin one-shot. If you like Robin x Raven, I suggest you don't read this.

It was a tradition every year for the Titans to go on a vacation together. Every year, for the past two years, something rather special has happened.

Last year the Titans went with the Titans East to Jamaica where Cyborg asked Bee out. Since then they've been dating. The year before, Aqualad had brought his now girlfriend, Aquamarine, and they've been together as a couple ever since.

The Titans were in the main room deciding where to go this year.

"Well, we've already been to Jamaica and Ocean City in Delaware," stated Raven.

"Yea, let's go somewhere different this year," suggested BB

"Hey y'all, let's go somewhere cold. Let's go skiing!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"We've all been skiing, right?" asked Robin.

All the Titans nodded their heads in agreement, except one; Starfire.

"Am the only one who has not participated in the sport of skiing?" asked Starfire embarrassed from her lack of experience.

"Guess so, but we can teach you!" Cyborg exclaimed once again, proud of himself for his ideas.

"It'll be fine Star, I'll help you," offered Robin.

BB and Cyborg looked at each other with mischievously evil grins on their face.

"Ok, looks like we're going skiing. Yippee," said Raven sarcastically

Robin went to the phone and for the next hour was working on booking a cabin.

"Hey guys!" Robin yelled trying to get the attention.

"Cyborg suggested we go to West Virginia. I found the best ski slopes there. Our cabin is in the woods, but it the biggest one they had. It's a three bedroom," added Robin "It's also has a Jacuzzi and a four star restaurant nearby.

"We leave tomorrow, let's get packed tonight. We'll go in an airplane, and then we'll have a driver pick us up." With saying that, Robin went back to his room.

"What is an airplane, Friend Raven?" asked Starfire completely unfamiliar to the term.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Go and pack about 9 outfits. Don't forget a nice outfit, bathing for the Jacuzzi."

The Titans all packed their bags into the T-car and made sped to the airplane just in case Starfire has some fears about it.

"Robin, what is an airplane and what does it do?" asked Starfire in her usual innocent tone.

"It's kinda like the T-sub, except it flies in the air. We have seats there and it flies us to West Virginia.

"I can fly myself, why must I ride in it?" Starfire made her eyes in a curious shape

"Because even though you can fly fast, the plane can fly faster and it is a really long distance for you to fly," answered Robin.

"Thank you, Friend Robin, for considering the distance for me." Blushed Starfire

Right after she said that, the car to a halt, and Cyborg announced they were there.

The Titans got their luggage and loaded them onto the airplane. They walked over to the metal detector line and placed their items on the trays.

"Why must we do this?" asked Starfire

"I'll tell you when we get there ok?" said Robin in reply.

Cyborg walked through and the alarm was sent off. Cyborg was excused because that was the way he was. BB and Raven went through with no problem.

Robin went through, but he too was excused, but had to give his weapons to one of the guards to load onto the plane separatly.

Starfire shuffled her feet nervously towards it.

"It's fine Star, it can't do anything to you," said Robin trying to make her a little more comfortable.

Starfire then walked through and the alarm went off. She wasn't carrying any weapons, but explained on her planet, a large amount of iron is injected into their bloodstream as infants to strengthen their immune systems against the harsh conditions of Tameran.

The guards, who had a hard time believing this, gave her a suspicious glare.

This made Starfire close to tears because she thought she had done something wrong.

Robin, seeing this, went back through the metal detector, took her hand leading her through, and gave the guards a death glare.

The security backed off and the Titans headed to the ticket booth to board the plane.

"I'm sorry, but something has gone wrong with the tickets," informed the clerk with a strong New York accent.

"What? I booked these tickets in advance." Replied Robin already annoyed about what had happened earlier.

"It looks like someone changed them. I'm sorry sir. I can get you five tickets though."

BB and Cyborg grinned now knowing their plan was going exactly how they expected.

"The only seats left are a single seat, and a pair of seats in first class, and a pair of seats in second class," said the clerk twisting her stringy black hair.

"Fine," Robin mumbled.

"I am taking the one seat." Raven picked up her bags, grabbed her bags, and quickly power-walked to the plane.

"You and Starfire take the first class. She'll be more comfortable there," Smiled BB.

"Ok," replied Robin slightly turning red.

The Titans went to their seats, put their bags in and all were seated. Except BB. He turned into a small monkey and picked up a little video camera Cyborg had. Their plan was going better than ever and BB was trying to find Robin and Starfire to videotape Star's first plan ride.

"The plane will be going into liftoff in one minute." Said the plane's monotone after the passenger had watched the movie concerning plane safety.

"What does liftoff mean?" asked Starfire a little nervous.

"It means the plane will be flying in a minute," answered Robin.

The plane turned and began to speed off.

"Robin, I am now afraid," Starfire grasped his hand

"It'll be fine Star."

The plane got faster and began to lift off the ground.

"Ahh!" squealed Starfire and then she turned over and buried her frightened ace into Robin's chest.

"It'll be over soon Star." Whispered Robin stroking her hair

The plane became a much smoother ride and the two separated both faces bright red and blushing.

BB hurriedly went back to Cyborg to show him the juicy footage.

"Perfect" Raven whispered to herself. The Titans hadn't known that she was also in first class diagonal from the couple.


	2. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Author's note: Sorry I took so long. I've been busy with so many tests and other crap. Sorry!

Jadedea: Hey thanks! Glad you liked it!

redX'slilangel: Thanx for the compliment!

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK1- Thanx for putting my story on favorites! I liked ur one-shot

LilRedRavenhood: Thanx for reviewing!

thSamurai: Sorry for not updating sooner!

Lil' LIK Star: I'll be adding some Titan East

Titan Starfire 100: Thanks! Glad u liked it!

StArChAsEr09: Aw, that's so sweet! Thanks!

Tory A: Sorry for the delay! Hey that rhymes…

Hungryhungryhippo: Thanx! You rock! I now know u don't squeal

Dragonmaster1179: Thanx! Glad u liked it!

Star/rob/bb/rae 4 eva: Sorry for not updating sooner!

NekoStarfire: Really glad u liked it! I'm trying to hurry!

Chapter Two: Arrivals

"Passengers the plane will be landing in approximately 5 minutes." The voice on the speaker rang out.

Starfire slowly lifted her head from Robin's shoulder and yawned.

"Rob" She cut herself off realizing her crush was still asleep

"Yeah Star." He replied moaning from his long nap

"The pilot has just reported that we are departing from the "airplane" in 5 minutes."

"Just on time." Said Robin still slouching in his chair.

"The plane will now be heading downward to the airport. Please buckle yourselves and sit up straight in your seats." Reported the monotone

"Why is the machine requesting that we take such measures?" asked Starfire curiously

"That means we'll be going down pretty fast but nothing will happen. I promise." Robin now hoping to comfort Starfire the least bit.

"Will this be like when up "took off"? asked Starfire nervously

"Star, I don't want to make you worry, but it may be a little worse. Your ears may start to feel funny." Said Robin trying not to lie

"My ears must be tough", said Starfire proudly, "I do not feel a ahhhhhhhh!"yelped Starfire in pain.

"It's gonna be over soon." Comforted Robin by putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

'This is really too good.' Thought Raven to herself. She was much enjoying this and eventually planned to use it for blackmail if needed.

"The plane has landed. Please gather up your belongings and slowly make your way out." said the pilot

"It's all over now." Cooed Robin

The Titans gathered their luggage and made their way eventually to the Rent-A-Car, but had a hard time prying BB away from the veggie burgers.

"You and Starfire go pick out a car. We'll fill out a form." Said Raven

Robin and Starfire left to the garage.

"I have a little deal to make with you two idiots." Said Raven "I know you have Robin's and Starfire's little chat during take-off. But I have something better."

"How do you know!" asked BB

"I had a first class seat diagnol from them. After you guys had changed the seats I changed mine to get a perfect view. They had a nice little chat also during landing. Plus, it's all on this little tape." Raven held up a tape waving it in the air

"Can we please, please, please see it?" begged the two nitwits

"For a price."

"WE'LL DO ANYHTING!" exclaimed BB and Cyborg

"You have to get Robin to admit he loves Starfire and a squirrel. This vacation." Demanded Raven

"I understand about Starfire but how a squirrel!" screamed Cyborg

"Be creative. I have some really good stuff here and if you want you have to work for it." Replied Raven, "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Said BB

The Titans arrived at the house only to be greeted by Bee and Speedy.

"Hey Sparky." Said Bee giving her boyfriend a kiss

"Get a room." Commented a disgusted BB

"Get over it." Argued an annoyed Raven

"Wait guys. This is only a three-bedroom place." Said Robin

"First we have to see how many beds there are." Said Speedy

"Achoooo!" sneezed Raven

"Woah. Are you sick girl? I haven't been sick for 3 y-achoooo!" sneezed a disappointed Bee

"Great. Just my luck." Grumbled Bee

"Hey guys! I just checked the rooms. One room has three beds, another has two, and the other has 1 big bed." Reported Cyborg

"This may be a problem." Grunted Speedy

"Bee and Raven are sick. They should have their own room."

Everyone in the room quickly agreed worrying about their own health.

"Then how do we figure out the rest?" asked a slightly nervous Robin

"There's no sofas. Just chairs. That is "odd"?" asked Starfire looking at Robin to see if she had said it right.

"That's a problem. But I just figured it out. BB, me, and Speedy will take the room with three beds. Star and Robin can take the other room." Declared Cyborg

"But there's only one bed." Argued Robin

"That's the best I can do man. We'd better get unpacked. Hey, look on the bright side. We have 8 bathrooms will showers and all that crap." Teased BB

The Titans headed to each of their rooms and began unpacking.

In Starfire and Robin's room:

"Robin, why did it matter so much that there only be one bed?" questioned Starfire curiously

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable or anything." Lied Robin, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"I see a problem in that", Friend Robin, "There is not enough floor space because of the dressers, leaving you no space to sleep. And I will not permit any of my friends to endure the uncomfortableness of the hard floor." Said Starfire sternly

"I guess you're right, Star", Robin whispered, "We'd better get back to the living room to see our plan for this week."

The two walked silently over to the living room only to see wide grins on the faces of their friends; including Raven.

"Where have you two been?" asked Cyborg happily.

"We have already planned everything out for the perfect week." Said Bee grinning wider

"BB and I just ordered food from the five-star restaurant nearby. We are all having chicken sautéed with onion and lemon. Plus chocolate moose for desert." Cheerfully said Speedy

"Robin", wailed Starfire tugging on his red shirt, "I have eaten and tried every meat on earth so far, but I refuse to eat a poor moose."

"It's not a real moose, Star, it's only a chocolate desert. You'll like it." Answered Robin cheerfully.

"Ok then." Starfire put on a smile only to see Robin's face brighten up

The Titans had a delicious meal and got ready for bed. Starfire put on hello kitty pajama pants and a white cami tank top. Robin only had on red boxers making Starfire a bit nervous.

"Goodnight Friend Robin." Said Starfire turning the lamp off

"Night Star" replied Robin smiling and drifting off into a rather pleasant dream.

Author's note: I have changed this into more than three chapters. Raven in this story greatly resembles Good Lady Grace and will show more traits of hers


	3. Lock down

Author's note: This story will continue for about 4 more chapters

Thanks to all my reviewers!

StArChAsEr09: Glad u liked it! Thanx for reviewing!

redX'slilangel01: Thanks that's so nice!

Annoying talking animal: Really glad u liked it! Thanks for reviwing!

Krazywithak: you'd better review before I come hunt you down and kill you with a spoon…Diego!

Chapter 3: Lock Down

"We have to think of something fast and good to make Robin admit he loves Starfire and a squirrel." Said Cyborg

"Let's start with the squirrel. That's definitely gonna be easier." Bee plopped down in a chair and began thinking.

"Admitting he loves Starfire will be more difficult." Pondered Speedy

"All we have to do is basically keep them together for the rest of the weekend and make everything romantic and we have a plan." BB smartly said.

"But with all of us skiing, they won't have as much time to be together." Said Cyborg

"Then let's make time! I have the perfect plan!" Bee exclaimed

"We're deep in the woods and at least a few miles from any place with cable. We can pretend there is a blizzard and we have to stay inside all week!" Bee smartly put out.

"I told y'all my girlfriend's a genius!" bragged Cyborg giving Bee a small kiss

"The lovebirds will be awake soon. We all have to pretend there are reports of heavy snow or something. And remember, we want that tape! Go!" the group chanted and took their places around the kitchen

Back with Starfire and Robin:

Starfire wiggled her nose and slowly began opening her eyes.

_It must be time to learn to ski! I'm so excited. I didn't know there are so many pillows on this bed. It's not very soft… Wait that's not a pillow, it's Robin! Ooooff!_

Starfire jerked herself away waking Robin. She quickly got up and sprinted to the bathroom.

Robin, who was half-asleep, realized what had happened a few seconds later and immediately blushed though he was alone.

The two of them showered and got ready in their snow gear and boots.

"Hey guys, why aren't you ready?" asked Robin agitated.

"There was a report on the radio saying that there was a huge blizzard coming and that we should remain indoors." Answered Bee who had fabulous acting skills

"Then why didn't you tell us that before we got dressed!" yelled Robin irritated at how much trouble he had putting on his boots.

"Dude! I hope you were planning on getting dressed without us having to tell you! Naked just out!" teased BB

"Friend Robin!" called Starfire from their bedroom

"Coming Star!" answered Robin and ran back to the room to Starfire's aid.

"Will you please help me with my ski boots? I seem to be struggling." Requested Starfire who was having even more difficulty.

"Star, sorry to tell you this, but you won't be skiing today." Said Robin gloomily not wanting to see Starfire's disappointed face

"Do you not want me to join you in the activity of skiing?" Starfire's green eyes began filling with tears

"Oh no Star! None of us can." Robin sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"The other Titans said they heard reports of a giant blizzard and we're stuck inside."

"For how long?" asked Starfire wiping her tears

"I really don't know, but we'll still have lots of fun, I promise." Comforted Robin

"Then let us "get out" of these heavy clothes and then let us enjoy some breakfast!" exclaimed Starfire cheerfully

Starfire went into the bathroom and came out in a lilac sweater and dark jeans and bunny slippers.

Robin kept on his mask, but put on long black pants and a green shirt.

"Come on Star. Let's go get some breakfast." Said Robin

The two came into the kitchen to be greeted by the Titans once more brightly grinning faces.

"We made pancakes! And not tofu!" yelled Cyborg happily

BB sat in a chair in the corner mumbling insults at Cyborg.

Starfire reached for a plate, but was stopped by Bee.

"I'll get it. You just sit down." Bee pulled out two plates and began filling them with brown pancakes and syrup.

She plopped the two plates down and put a rose on the table.

"Um Bee, why is there a flower on the table?" asked a confused Robin

"Just thought it would brighten this place up a little." Answered Bee wearily

Suddenly the rose opened up its petal releasing a horrifying disgusting smell.

"EWWWW!" shrieked Speedy

"Nasty!" moaned Cyborg and BB in unison.

"This is "reeking?" asked Starfire in a funny tone from holding her nose

"Star's right. Who did this?" asked Robin

Without anyone knowing Raven sat in her room tumbling off her bed from laughter.

"This is so damn funny!" she shrieked to herself

"I'll embarrass everyone and still get what I want. To take over the world!" screamed a hyperventilating Raven


	4. Waterworks

Author's note: Sorry to all those whom were confused at the ending of the last chapter. It was kinda an inside note between me, Good Lady Grace, and Krazywithak

Disclaimer

Thanx to all my reviewers

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK: Thanks! I'll be sure to add more detail

YokoShippo: I may be able to use some of that…

Animegoddess12345: That's so nice! I'll update ASAP!

Annoying talking animal: Thanx so much! I'm having major trouble in French myself. Verbs are confusing…

BlackStormWitch: Sorry about the ending. That was my fault.

StArChAsEr09: Luv ya too! Thanx so much!

aquaTitangirl: Thanks, I'll be adding more RaeBB and Raven isn't too evil, just a little.

Chapter 4:WaterWorks

The Titans slept soundly on the chairs against the warm fire. Starfire had earlier found comfort sharing a chair with Robin.

She was now laying on his lap drifting into a silent slumber.

CRASH! BOOM! BANG! CLUNG!

The Titans jerked themselves up in surprise to the sudden surprise.

"What the hell was that?" asked a half-awake Bee

"Where's Raven? She should be up by now." BB got up and strolled over to Raven's room.

"Hey Rae? Are you awake yet?" BB asked

Raven quickly hid her camera and laptop from which she had been watching.

"I'm fine. Why?" She answered

"We just thought you were asleep all day. Something up?"

"Nothing why." Raven opened the door greeting him with a warm smile

"Just checking in. Come out whenever you want."

"I'll be out in a while." Raven closed her door and fell on her bed with a small grin.

Back in the living room:

Robin had turned a crimson red and Starfire had hurried herself into the kitchen.

"Have a nice nap." Teased Cyborg to Bee who had fallen asleep the same as Robin and Starfire

"Quite nice actually." Replied Bee with a lopsided smile

"What time is it?" asked a moody Speedy

"Oh my God! It's almost dinner time!" cried Bee

"Soooo, who wants to go in the Jacuzzi!" asked Cyborg excitedly.

"I'm gonna stay out because of my cold." Bee complained

"I'm gonna stay with my girl." Said Cyborg putting his arm around Bee

"I'm gonna run to the store to pick up some dinner and other groceries before the storm gets worse. I am not eating Speedy" BB said

"Hey what's with me!" cried Speedy

"Do you really want to know?" asked Bee in a smart tone

"Hey…" muttered Speedy

During a short silence the three Titans eyed Speedy waiting for his excuse, but Speedy was just a little slow at times.

"Hey Speedy, didn't you say earlier that you desperately wanted to do and obey everything I told you to do? Like washing my socks?" Cyborg winked hard at Speedy

"Whaaaaaat?" answered a confused Speedy

Bee gave Cyborg a nudge hard in the side.

"Oh yeah and Bee's clothes." Bee smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek

"What? Fine." Grumbled Speedy storming out of the room.

"Why don't you two just go in?" encouraged BB

"Well…" said Robin nervously still blushing

"Ok, that's a yes. Go get changed." Ordered Bee

Cyborg pushed Robin out of the room and Bee ran and grabbed Starfire's bathing suit.

Robin had his usual color of red on his swimsuit, but with a black stripe going down the side.

Starfire had a pink bikini that tied at basically every end.

Robin turned on the Jacuzzi and waited for it to warm up. Bee and Starfire walked out only to see Robin's eyes widen.

"Is the Jacuzzi "hot" enough?" questioned Starfire

"Y-Y-Yea."

The two climbed in and sat down. The bubblers began to start making Starfire a little jumpy. Suddenly the bubbles unexpectedly stopped.

A few little bubbled popped from Starfire's seat giving the impression that she had farted. But really the Tameranian was innocent.

She turned a bright red anyway and began to get out. But before she had walked to the steps, the Jacuzzi bottom began shaking.

Two rockets sprouted from behind Robin and caught his bathing suit lifting him off into the air. Starfire rapidly grabbed on of his legs and they were both launched into the snowy sky.

Robin let go before they had gotten far, but they were still about half a mile from the cabin. Both Titans fell from the sky into a snowy mattress, both unharmed.

"Are you ok, Star?" asked Robin to Starfire who had landed on top of him.

"I am unharmed, but are you the ok?" asked Starfire helping Robin up.

"The problem is that we are in the middle of the snow in freezing weather with barely any clothes on. If you try to fly, then you'll probably get lost because of all the snow." Said Robin

"But I must fly. I can help." Pleaded Starfire

"No Star, you'll get even colder up there. I won't risk that. We need to head north. Just follow me." Robin began heading north, but soon began limping.

"Robin, what is the prob-b-blem with y-your l-l-l-leg?" asked Starfire shivering

"I'm f-f-fine Star."

"No you are not. I will assist you." Starfire put his arm over her shoulder and they headed back to the cabin.

"What idiot did that!" yelled a furious Cyborg.

"There's nothing we can do now but look. They must be freezing." Advised Bee

"Bee take north, Cyborg south, BB west, and I'll take east." Commanded Speedy

Bee continued north and found poor Starfire and Robin freezing and Starfire having frostbite on her left arm.

She hurried both of them back to the cabin and called the rest in.

"When I find out who did this they will have a very large pineapple shoved up their ass." Snapped Bee

"And it better not be you." she glared at Cyborg

"God no, baby, I would never risk that." Pleaded Cyborg

Robin and Starfire were both huddled in blankets near the fire with Robin's arm around her.

"Looks like it kinda worked out." Whispered BB

"Let's just go to sleep. It's getting late." Cyborg gave Bee a kiss on the forehead and headed back to his bedroom with BB and Speedy.

"Everything's working as planned." Bee whispered to herself.


End file.
